Being right is overrated
by Nice-one
Summary: Oneshot. Just a not so plain conversation between Stars Hollow's favorite girl and least favorite boy. It just works like that. What could've happened if Jess had stayed.


**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. I'm poor. It's sad.**

**Author's note: This is slightly different from my other stories for no apparent reason. Don't get me wrong, I love the Rory/Jess pairing. I adore them up to the point where it gets slightly pathetic, but one night I just wrote this. I wrote it a while ago, but felt bad about just leaving it on my computer, so I thought I'd share. Honest opinions are very much appreciated. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Summary: Just a not-so plain conversation between Stars Hollow's favorite girl and least favorite boy. It just works like that.**

**What could've happened if Jess had stayed.**

-x-x-x-x-

Being right is over-rated. Or so they say...

Not in the world of Rory Gilmore though. In her world 'being right' equaled 'being smart'. Of course that was ridiculous, but that didn't matter. After all, it was Rory Gilmore's world, meaning it was Rory Gilmore's business only and in Rory Gilmore's world it didn't matter if things were ridiculous. Things just were. Nothing more.

With that in the back of her mind, she walked up to him. Quietly. Too quietly maybe.

Her delicate touch scared the bejesus out of him.

"Jeez..." his predictable response was when he turned around and found Rory Gilmore standing behind him. "Are you crazy sneaking up on people like that? I could've died of a heart-attack."

"Nah...You're young and you have a strong heart. It takes more than being startled to die of a heart-attack."

"It's happened."

"Not today though. You seem alive and annoying as always. You do look a little pale though. Like you're in desperate need of sunlight."

"Or maybe I'm just dead. In that case sunlight won't make much of a difference. Except that it'll heat up my corpse that will probably spread a very unpleasant odor."

"Nice visual. You're not dead though."

"What gave it away?"

"The moving and talking kind of tipped me off."

She sat down across from him.

"Yesterday was bad."

Changing the subject. She was good at that. The trick is to do it as sudden as possible. That way the other person will be startled and most likely be honest. Or at least won't have time enough to come up with a good lie and will lie in such way that you know he's lying, making it easier to figure out the truth.

"Yesterday you were stubborn." He corrected her.

Somehow suddenly changing the subject never worked on Jess though. He simply didn't care and just went along with it. Something about the eyes. They never showed if he was startled or surprised by anything that was said. That, and the fact he was a great liar made suddenly changing the subject kind of useless around him. It never had any effect whatsoever.

"Yesterday I was right."

Rory could play the same game.

"And today you think very high of yourself."

"No. Today I'm still right." She told him.

"And now you want me to tell you that."

"I don't expect miracles. You didn't think I was right yesterday and I'm getting the feeling you still don't think so today."

"You're not wrong..."

"Of course not. I'm right. I'm always right." She said, a smile spreading across her face, relieved that they were able to talk so lightly about something so bad.

They were both afraid to pick up the conversation where they left it of yesterday. This was easier. Just be silly about it.

"That's where you're wrong. Not being wrong doesn't always mean you're right."

"And how's that?"

"Things are never as black and white as they seem."

"I guess not. Does that mean nobody's ever right? That I'm never right?"

"It means that when you're right, part of you might still be wrong."

She picked up on the message he had hidden in his words.

"What part of me was wrong yesterday?"

His lips curved into a sly smirk before answering.

"The part of you that disagreed with me."

"Huh. And I was the one thinking high of myself."

She got up from her chair and started to walk up to the counter. She needed coffee. Coffee would solve this.

He grabbed her wrist when she passed him.

"Where you going?"

"It's early and I'm addicted. Need more clues?"

He then pulled her on his lap. Rory laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You really want me to say it?" he asked, while looking into her eyes. Eyes he was never be able to resist. They were blackmail. It was a good thing Rory didn't know that, otherwise she would probably take advantage of that.

She just nodded. Amusement could be found in her eyes. She was enjoying this.

"You were right."

She smiled. He believed her. Just like he should. Because it wasn't true. It simply wasn't true. Not really.

"I know."

"You were right. I was wrong."

"I know that too."

"But it doesn't matter." He continued.

"It doesn't?"

"No. Because the argument is solved now. Case closed. So who cares who was wrong or right?"

"I do." She honestly said.

"Why?"

"Because you realize you were wrong and therefore we can sit here right now and be happy."

"Huh."

"So the moral of this story is an important one."

"Let me guess: that you're right?"

"Good boy!"

She got off his lap and walked up to the counter, ready to order her desired coffee. Jess watched her standing there. The expression on his face had become sad.

"So, you're not in love with him?"

The words had escaped his mouth before he knew it. She immediately turned around, surprised.

"Jess..."

"I know you like him."

"I do. But I also like the homeless guy that's always standing at the end of the street, trying to sell newspapers, telling slightly offending jokes to people who really can't appreciate it. Doesn't mean I'm in love with him."

She walked back to the table.

"You're paranoid." She told him.

Her voice was soothing. Jess hated soothing.

"I don't want to be that jealous guy that can't stand it when his girlfriend talks to another guy."

"Then don't be."

"I feel like I don't have a choice."

"He's my friend."

"He's more than that."

Silence.

"He's not a threat." She said, softly.

"You still haven't said it."

"Said what?"

"That you're not in love with him."

"I didn't know I had to. I thought my reaction was obvious enough."

"I just want you to be honest."

"He's different."

Her words hurt him. Different. That meant something. Something big.

"He's dangerous." He tried to correct her.

Different was bad. Dangerous he could deal with.

"Maybe. But I already have a bad boy."

"But that's what you like about him. He's dangerous. Unpredictable."

She shook her head.

"Why are we having this conversation? It doesn't matter."

He heard a little hint of desperation in her voice.

"I don't want you to lie to me. I don't want you to lie to yourself."

"I'm not!"

"You sure?"

"You're seeing ghosts."

_No_, he thought. What I'm seeing is secret glances between you and him. Secret smiles. Something real. Not ghosts. _I know you._

"Okay." He gave in.

"Okay?" She asked.

"Okay."

Maybe he wanted her to lie for a little while longer. Maybe he wanted to lie to himself for a little while longer. Hold on to her for a little while longer.

"We're good?" She asked.

"We're good."

She smiled. Then she got up again. To get her coffee. He felt a little relieved. He almost believed her. Almost.

She ordered her coffee. Then came back. She opened her mouth to say something to him. Something sweet, no doubt. She was interrupted. Her phone. She answered it. Her face lit up. He immediately knew. The look in her eyes told him enough. He recognized it, because it was the same look she used to get when she was with him. Used to, past tense.

"Hey." She said.

For a second she seemed to forget all about her boyfriend. Then she remembered. Saw him, looked him in the eye. She saw he was hurt, so she tried to smile. Then she excused herself and walked away from the table, away from him..

"This is not a good time, Logan."

His eyes closed for only a second. He got confirmation of something he already knew. He was right after all. About all of it. He wished he wasn't.

Yep. Being right is over-rated.

She laughed. It hurt.

The End.

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
